In today's communications environment, users on different networks must communicate with each other. This makes internetworking among various telecommunications networks an important and challenging technological task. The majority of current interconnected telecommunication networks provide support only for selected applications. It is of course desired that interconnected telecommunication networks support virtually all applications. Difficulties in communications connectivity between applications on wireless networks and host computers on land-line wired networks has been of concern. Also, the growth of existing services and the introduction of new services on communication networks has significantly increased traffic flow. In heterogeneous wired and wireless networks, communication servers must be able to cope with capacity and network failures while being cost efficient. Accordingly, communication servers which provide flexible communications connectivity between participants are desired.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel communication server to enhance communications connectivity in wireless and/or land-line networks and to provide a novel communication system incorporating the same.